Diez Canciones, Diez Historias Vol 2
by mcr77
Summary: Porque una canción puede contarte una historia, colección de 10 mini historias inspiradas en su respectiva canción. Varias parejas y temáticas, posibles spoilers del fic "Cuán Profundo es tu Amor" Especial de celebración del cumpleaños de la autora ;D. Octavo Shot, "Nunca es Suficiente" (MinosxAnna) [UA]
1. Take My Breath Away (TenmaxSasha)

**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias... Volumen 2  
**

¡FELICIDADES A MÍ MISMA POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS! xD

Hola mis curiosos y curiosas, pues sí, hoy es el cumpleaños de la autora y decidió hacerse un regalo, con un shot de sus parejas favoritas...

Hace tiempo alguien me dijo que por qué no escribía de ellos abiertamente, pues me dije voy a intentarlo, aunque ellos son una de mis parejas preferidas e insinuadas en otros de mis fics xD por si lo han notado.

La actualización será quincenal, es decir en 2 semanas se publicará un shot de esta misma colección, la pareja y temática no necesariamente será una secuela...

Me basé por segunda ocasión en el reto de Saint Seiya Union Fanfikera, aunque confieso que no seguí tal cual las reglas XP...

Y les advierto que está algo subidito de tono xD pero cursi creo yo...

* * *

**Take my Breath Away (TenmaxSasha) **

**Watching I keep waiting**/ _Miro y sigo esperando_

**Still anticipating love**/ _aún anticipando amor_

**Never hesitating to become the fated one**s/_Nunca dudando que estaremos destinados_

**Turning and returning**/ _de vuelta y regresando_

**To some secret place to hide**/ _a un secreto lugar íntimo_

**Watching in slow motion**/ _viendo lentamente_

**As you turn to me and say**/ _como das la vuelta y dices_

**Take my breath away**/ _arráncame el aliento_

Tan pronto como la vestal abandonó la habitación, la joven de lila cabellera se apresuró a salir hacia el balcón y escabullirse por aquel sendero secreto que descubrió un par de días atrás asegurándose de que nadie le siguiera. Anduvo entre las ruinas del Santuario, aún no se habían podido retirar los escombros del último ataque del Rey Hades, mucho menos hacer cualquier reconstrucción. Lo buscó con su cosmos, pudo percibirlo en uno de los parajes más alejados donde se encontraban las más antiguas residencias. Le descubrió sentado a la orilla de ese enorme barranco, se acercó sigilosa lo que menos deseaba era incomodarle en esa delicada situación.

–¿Por qué tu Dohko...? ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Es mi culpa, es mi culpa... –murmuró apretando sus puños y cerrando los ojos

El corazón de Sasha se detuvo un instante, el semblante de Tenma era de absoluta tristeza, no solo aún llevaba las heridas de la última batalla en su cuerpo, sino que en su alma estaba la pérdida de sus camaradas y en especial la de su maestro.

–Quien debía de morir era yo... –se lamentó el castaño

La pelilila sintió su corazón romperse en ese mismo instante, en un impulso se abrazó al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

–¡Tenma! –le llamó –no digas eso por favor, no me dejes tú también... –rogó

–¿Sasha...? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy peligroso que andes sola por el Santuario –inquirió el jovencito descubriendo su presencia

–No es tu culpa Tenma, tú no eres el culpable –Sasha hizo una pausa –es mi culpa que estés herido y lleno de tristeza... soy una diosa inútil... solo te he hecho sufrir... –sollozó la ojiverde

–¿Qué dices Sasha? ¡No! Tú no... –respondió el castaño acunando aquel delicado rostro y limpió las lágrimas que se formaban en sus bellos orbes verdes

–Lo siento tanto Tenma –sollozó la pelilila –quisiera poder arrancarte ese dolor, quisiera que lo olvidaras por completo –gimió la joven abrazándose a su cuello

El muchacho trató de sonreír un poco para poder tranquilizar a Sasha

–No Sasha... tu... –sin embargo no pudo continuar cuando sintió los labios de la doncella sobre los suyos acallarle

Su corazón se detuvo un instante ante la inesperada caricia, el castaño sintió una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo por completo y luego la sangre agolparse en su rostro por la suavidad de los inocentes labios de Sasha sobre los suyos. Se separaron lentamente, Tenma distinguió la expresión de vergüenza dibujada en el rostro de la bella jovencita...

–Lo siento... yo no debí... –se disculpó desviando su mirada verde

Más el castaño no respondió, en cambio fue él quien la besó nuevamente, pero no se conformó con un beso casto, se decidió a profundizar la caricia y saborear su boca de una forma impetuosa, provocando que Sasha gimiera por la inesperada invasión de su lengua, así como la agradable calidez que Tenma irradiaba con su cuerpo.

–Sasha... –gimió el muchacho cuando se separaron una vez más

Sin responder la doncella recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Santo para escuchar el palpitar acelerado de su compañero.

–No quiero que estés triste –soltó de repente la pelilila alzando su rostro para verle una vez más

–Sasha... –susurró Tenma acariciando un par de mechones de su cabello

Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en la figura de la doncella, en ese blanquecino y ajustado vestido blanco que portaba resaltando todas sus hermosas curvas, sintió la sangre agolparse en su rostro y se llevó la mano a la frente, si tan solo no supiera cómo era la calidez de yacer con una mujer, tal vez no estaría deseando poseer el inmaculado cuerpo de Sasha y hacerlo completamente suyo.

–¿Que sucede Tenma? ¿Te sientes mal? –dijo Sasha alcanzando su mano para tocar su frente y hacer que se miraran a los ojos una vez más

–Sasha... –gimió guturalmente abrazándola a su cuerpo y respiró pesado en su oído

La doncella sintió su corazón acelerarse, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hubiera abrazado a Tenma, por ello se apegó aún más a su cuerpo, deseando no separarse más de él. El muchacho apretó la mandíbula, puesto que podía percibir la suavidad del cuerpo de la jovencita tan cerca de él, sus manos bajaron a sus caderas y la atrajo de una forma dominante, provocando un leve gemidito.

–Lo siento Sasha... –murmuró al respirar en su oído y luego bajar a su cuello con suaves besos

–¡Ah! ¡Tenma...! –sintió sus manos acariciar sus muslos y luego subir por su cintura pasando por sus costados –¿qué haces? –se mordió los labios

El castaño miró el rostro completamente sonrojado de la ojiverde y tragó grueso, todo era culpa de Dohko, si tan solo no lo hubiera llevado a _ese_ lugar en su despedida de soltero, tal vez no tendría esos deseos tan impuros de Sasha, tal vez no quisiera admitirlo, pero había perdido su inocencia en aquella ocasión.

La doncella observó esa expresión tan peculiar en el rostro de Tenma, era sin duda una mirada diferente a todas las que le había dedicado antes, por alguna extraña razón sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

–Sasha yo... yo quisiera –murmuró con voz gutural acariciando sus hombros –quisiera poder tocarte –rogó Tenma

La pelilila asintió y guió su mano hasta su esternón –puedes tocarme todo lo que desees Tenma, siempre has podido –sonrió la joven cerrando sus ojos

El joven gimió guturalmente ante la suavidad de esa piel y fue internándose poco a poco debajo del escote de ese blanco vestido, sintiendo como la doncella se estremecía por sus caricias, por sus besos ardientes y dominantes. En un último instante de razón Tenma miró a su alrededor y descubrió una vieja cabaña en la cercanía, cargó en sus brazos a Sasha y se internó en la construcción.

–¿Tenma? –interrogó la jovencita cuando el muchacho le depositó sobre aquel lecho

–Sasha –le respondió colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios

La doncella los separó lentamente y lamió la yema de los dedos de su acompañante, provocando que un calor abrazante se desatara en él.

–Perdóname Sasha –murmuró cuando la empujó sobre la cama y empezó a besar toda la piel que iba exponiendo al despojarle de su inmaculado vestido

–Ten... Tenma... –gimió la pelilila ante esa sensación desconocida y sofocante

Pudo percibir la aspereza de sus manos acariciar sus pechos y pellizcar sus puntas de una forma tan provocadora

–¡Ah! ¡Tenma! –exclamó cuando sintió un beso húmedo sobre su vientre y como es que descendía lentamente hasta ese pequeño rincón

–Sasha... –respondió el castaño con voz gutural y continuó con esa dulce tarea de saborear la inocencia de aquella hermosa doncella hasta que la vio arquearse de dulce placer y respirar agitada por su causa

–...nma... Ten... ma... Tenma... –gimió sin aliento y estiró sus brazos para pedirle que le cubriera con su cuerpo

–Sasha... Aún puedo detenerme –apretó la mandíbula porque sentía su miembro palpitar dolorosamente por el deseo de hacer a Sasha suya

Le vio sonreír y luego separar lentamente sus piernas para darle la bienvenida

–Nada me haría más feliz que ser tuya, así que puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo... –respondió la ojiverde

Tenma tragó grueso y asintió, se acomodó entre las piernas de Sasha y separó sus rosados labios, lentamente se internó en ella, percibiendo aquella calidez embriagadora que emanaba de su cuerpo, la vio arquearse debajo de él y como era que su rostro adoptaba una mueca de dolor que le hizo detenerse de inmediato.

–¡Sasha! Lo siento yo... –

La jovencita negó y acarició la mejilla de su compañero, antes de darle un beso

–Este dolor no es nada comparado al que has pasado Tenma, no te detengas –respondió

–Sasha... –susurró el muchacho y limpió esas lágrimas antes de continuar con su invasión.

Tenma empezó con embestidas lentas y pausadas para permitirle a Sasha acostumbrarse a él, sin embargo esa embriagadora calidez con la que le envolvía le incitaban a tomar un ritmo más apresurado, así que fue aumentando la velocidad de su vaivén, sin dejar de besar esa hermosa piel blanquecina que ahora mismo se encontraba espolvoreada de un precioso color rojizo.

–Tenma... –se arqueó Sasha dedicándole una mirada de embeleso

La jovencita se mordió los labios ante la perfecta figura del castaño sobre ella, esa piel bronceada por los rayos del sol, sus músculos marcados por el duro entrenamiento y las cicatrices de las batallas, mientras el sudor corría al ritmo de esas implacables y placenteras embestidas. No tardaron mucho en llegar a ese instante efímero de placer, Tenma lo entendió de inmediato y sin pensar profundizó aún más en Sasha presionándole en cierto lugar que la hizo perder el aliento, arqueándose para recibir por completo su cálida esencia.

La joven pareja se permitió amarse de una forma dulce y pasional, sin pensar en el futuro o el qué dirán, en esos instantes en el mundo solo existían ellos dos. Se recostaron agotados sobre el lecho.

–Te amo Sasha... –declaró el castaño abrazándola a su pecho

–Yo también te amo Tenma, desde siempre –confesó la ojiverde recargando su cabeza sobre el corazón de su amante.

Sin darse cuenta la joven pareja se quedó finalmente dormida, pero lo más peculiar estaba a punto de suceder para ese par de almas mitológicas que se habían encontrado desde hacía Eras una y otra vez...

0o0o0

Era una preciosa mujer de larga cabellera de color castaña la que cabalgaba sobre un blanco corcel entre las nubes que rodeaban aquel Monte, se detuvieron justo en uno de los edificios contiguos a la principal construcción de donde provenía un inminente calor y humo, se trataba del Taller de Hefesto. La fémina descendió grácil de aquel alado potro y le acarició antes de atarle en una de las columnas.

–Espérame aquí, tengo que recoger la égida que mandé forjar con la cabeza de Medusa de la Fragua de Hefesto –susurró la mujer de ojos verdes con una sonrisa y acarició el cuello del Caballo Alado, apreciando aquel colgante que le había colocado días antes con su propio símbolo

El corcel solo dio un resoplido en señal de comprensión y vio partir a la fémina camino a la entrada del Taller, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando una sombra salió de entre las columnas, develando la figura de un hombre joven, su cabellera era verde y corta, su rostro sin duda era atractivo y tenía dibujada media sonrisa, de repente se detuvo para echar un vistazo a la entrada del Taller de Hefesto.

–Espero que Hefesto no sea muy bruto con Atenea –comentó al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba –seguramente cuando tenga a su primer hijo se aplacará esa impetuosidad con la que siempre nos trata a los hombres, es más ni siquiera se opondrá a tener uno de mis hijos –rió socarrón colocándose su casco para volar y desaparecer de ahí.

No comprendía del todo las palabras de aquel dios, pero sabía que se trataba de Hermes, quien gustaba de hacerle bromas y jugarretas a los demás; de inmediato sintió que Atenea se encontraba en peligro, empezó a relinchar, alzándose en dos patas para poder liberarse y entrar por ella, sin embargo su cuerpo era tan grande que no podía pasar por el arco del pasillo...

–Si tan solo... –pensó

0o0o0

La diosa gruñó tratando de liberarse de aquellas cadenas con las que Hefesto le había apresado después de emboscarla, pero para su desgracia descubrió que tanto su cosmos como su divinidad estaban siendo suprimidos por los grilletes.

–No deberías de molestarte, están hechas del mismo material que usé para atrapar a Afrodita y a Ares –murmuró el herrero admirando la bella figura de la diosa

Una expresión de desprecio se formó en aquel altivo rostro femenino y trató en vano de alejarle, sin embargo la obsesión de Hefesto por la belleza y atractivo que poseía Atenea le incitaban a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

–Hace tiempo, cuando regresé al Monte Olimpo después de que mi propia madre me tirara al vacío cuando nací y se me concedió la mano de Afrodita en matrimonio, pensé que todos los dioses me respetarían, puesto que estaría casado con la mismísima diosa del Amor y la Belleza –hizo una pausa –incluida ella, sin embargo a Afrodita Cipris, siempre le ha gustado Ares, el hijo perfecto y favorito de mami –gruñó el dios desatando su cinturón

Atenea miró con desprecio al herrero, poco le importaba ser considerada una mujer atractiva a sus ojos o a los ojos de algún otro de los Olímpicos, odiaba la forma libidinosa que tenían para observarla, como si eso fuera lo más importante en el Universo.

–Vaya error de mi parte –negó con la cabeza y acarició los brazos de la fémina –todo porque aún no habías nacido, ¡Oh Atenea! ¡Hermosa como ninguna otra!, si en ese momento hubiera sabido que nacería una mujer tan bella de la cabeza de nuestro padre, sin duda habría pedido ser tu esposo –continuó con su discurso, esta vez rasgó el escote del peplo que portaba la diosa

Atenea gritó encolerizada, si tan solo pudiera liberarse le demostraría que no era una simple mujer que se sometería a sus deseos.

Una risilla arrogante escapó de los labios del Herrero

–Pero no importa, ahora mismo te concederé el honor de ser la madre de mis hijos –hizo una breve pausa y rompió la falda dejando al descubierto los blanquecinos muslos de la diosa –después de todo Ciprea tiene a sus hijos con Ares y Hermes, así que no le molestará –afirmó

Por un instante Atenea comprendió la fragilidad y debilidad que sentían las humanas ante los dioses, apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de luchar justo cuando parecía que Hefesto iba a tomarla. Pudo percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de aquel dios acercándose a su vientre, sin embargo se detuvo en seco y violentamente Hefesto fue lanzado hacia el otro lado. Los ojos verdes de Atenea observaron con cautela a aquel jovencito que tenía frente a ella y que había arrojado al dios del Fuego lejos.

Hefesto se sobó la cabeza y se sorprendió al distinguir una figura sin duda masculina de pie frente a Atenea, su complexión era similar a la de su hermano Ares, alta y fornida, pero de piel blanquecina, casi tan nívea como la de la propia Atenea, su cabello era corto y rizado de un color castaño.

–¡¿Quién eres?! Y ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi taller e interrumpir mis asuntos?! –interrogó Hefesto colérico

El muchacho solo volteó ligeramente, más no pronunció palabra alguna, sus ojos de un azul profundo brillaban desafiantes. Luego una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro al notar que en los níveos muslos de Atenea había una sustancia blanca, con un pedazo de lana que se encontraba cerca la limpió. La diosa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la acción, puesto que se encontraba completamente a merced de ambos hombres, pero por alguna extraña razón la mirada de ese muchacho le tranquilizaba.

Hefesto contempló cómo era que el jovencito lanzaba el pedazo de lana por una de las ventanas del Taller, para luego tomar la Égida y cubrir con ella a Atenea, que aún estaba encadenada.

El dios de la Fragua rió

–Es inútil, esos grilletes no se abrirán a menos que yo lo desee –espetó alcanzando una de sus muletas doradas

Sin embargo el misterioso joven se mantuvo en silencio, solo concentró su cosmos en las cadenas y las rompió en un instante. Hefesto miró estupefacto cómo aquel muchacho cargaba en sus brazos a Atenea y salía de su Taller.

0o0o0

Se detuvieron en las cercanías de un manantial, el cual Atenea reconoció como _Hipocrene_; aquel joven castaño la dejó en la orilla de la fuente y le dio la espalda. La diosa se metió al agua para limpiarse, pero en ningún instante apartó la vista de aquel jovencito, puesto que poseía una belleza que Atenea nunca había contemplado en toda su vida, además de esa aura misteriosa pero familiar que le rodeaba.

De repente la voz de la diosa interrumpió el silencio:

–Acércate –le dijo

Más el muchacho negó con la cabeza, aún de espaldas, Atenea sonrió, puesto que él podía tenerla a su merced pero parecía haber elegido respetarla.

–Acércate –repitió saliendo de las aguas completamente desnuda, de la misma forma en la que se encontraba ese misterioso jovencito

–No puedo Atenea –le respondió con una atractiva voz masculina –no quiero que me odies –le vio negar con la cabeza

Sin decir nada la fémina le tomó por el hombro e hizo que se enfrentara sus miradas, contempló ese bello, cincelado y blanquecino rostro cubierto de un tenue rubor, sus ojos de color azul profundo tratando de no encontrarse con los suyos, así como el ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

–Atenea –susurró avergonzado y cerró sus ojos –yo... yo... lo siento... yo... –trató de alejarse consciente del odio que Atenea le tenía a los hombres

Negó bastante temeroso, desde que se conocieron él sentía un profundo afecto por la diosa, sabía que ella también le apreciaba como Pegaso, el bello corcel alado; sin embargo momentos antes había tratado de evitar a toda costa que la dañaran y la única forma que encontró de hacerlo había sido tomando una apariencia de hombre. Pero en ese mismo momento un gran miedo le recorría por completo, ¿qué pasaría si lo odiaba? ¿Si le pedía que se alejara para siempre?

–Tú sí puedes mirarme –afirmó esbozando una sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, luego sus manos descendieron hasta el cuello del castaño, donde colgaba una delicada cadena de oro con un dije en la forma del símbolo de Atenea –Pegaso –le reconoció la diosa

El castaño abrió los ojos confundido y contempló a la fémina frente a él

–Mi fiel Pegaso, el único capaz de adoptar la forma de hombre solo para rescatarme –celebró la ojiverde acercando sus rostros

El hijo de Poseidón pudo sentir el cálido aliento cerca de sus labios, de inmediato cerró sus ojos porque si la contemplaba una vez más, la desearía como no había deseado nunca a nadie.

–Atenea, por favor, no quiero que me odies –rogó de una forma casi lastimera

–Siempre me ha gustado que me mires –confesó la diosa depositando sus labios sobre los de el muchacho

Y por primera vez ambos sintieron una descarga recorrerles el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, como si la energía del Universo entero corriera por sus cuerpos. Cuando se miraron finalmente a los ojos una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Atenea sintió por primera vez en toda su existencia la calidez que emana la mirada de un hombre, pero no se trataba de cualquiera, era de Pegaso, su Pegaso.

0o0o0

La luz de la ventana que se colaba traviesa les despertó de aquel peculiar sueño, fue el castaño el primero en abrir los ojos y observar a su bella compañera removerse lentamente sobre su pecho, para luego llevar su vista hacia la pulsera de flores que colgaba de su muñeca, sonrió inconscientemente puesto que no solo era la promesa lo que le unía a Sasha, era algo más profundo, podía sentirlo desde el fondo de su alma.

–¿Tenma? –interrogó adormilada acercando sus rostros para darle un beso

–Definitivamente adoraría despertar todas las mañanas con un beso tuyo Sasha –le respondió besándole una vez más

Se miraron por unos instantes con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

–No sé cómo es que haces para estar también en mis sueños –dijo de repente el Santo de Pegaso

–¡Ah! ¿Estoy en tus sueños? –sonrió la diosa

–Sí –afirmó acariciando la mejilla de Sasha

–¿Y qué soñaste? ¡Cuéntame Tenma! –le pidió mirándole atenta

Por un instante el joven trató de recordar sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, no podía recordar ninguna de las imágenes en su cabeza, pero sí ese sentimiento tan profundo que le provocaba la mujer a su lado.

–Yo... yo... no puedo recordarlo –confesó avergonzado –lo que sí sé es que en verdad te amo Sasha –afirmó

Sasha ladeó su rostro y luego le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

–Yo también soñé contigo Tenma –confesó la pelilila con una sonrisa suave

–¿En serio? ¿Qué soñaste Sasha? –preguntó interesado el muchacho

–Sí... –la joven llevó la mano a su barbilla –pero tampoco puedo recordarlo –rió juguetona antes de darle un dulce beso a su amante –te amo Tenma, no quiero separarme de ti nunca más –

Tenma sonrió y acarició su mejilla, en definitiva haría todo lo posible por no separarse nunca de Sasha y recuperar a su amigo Alone.

* * *

Bueno debo de explicar que esta historia es un pequeño spoiler de mi fic "Cuán Profundo es tu Amor" y que además tendrá una segunda parte en esta misma colección.

Espero que les haya gustado xD!

¡Nos leemos!

MCR77 off~

PD. Aún XD estoy en horas de mi cumple jajajaja...


	2. Qué tienes tú (MiloxShainaxMinos) UA

**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias... Volumen 2  
**

Continuando con mi colección, en esta ocasión le toca el turno a una de mis parejas preferidas con un interesante triángulo amoroso.. o tal vez no jajajaja...

Presentando un MiloxShainaxMinos, que se entrelaza con uno de los shots de la colección anterior xD a ver si lo descubren, de igual forma ésta historia tendra una secuela y se entrelazará con por lo menos otros 2 shots que subiré en esta misma colección.

Me basé por segunda ocasión en el reto de Saint Seiya Union Fanfikera, aunque confieso que no seguí tal cual las reglas XP...

Es un poco melodramático, pero me gustó, también tiene varios guiños... ;D

* * *

**Qué tienes tú (MiloxShainaxMinos) [UA]**

**_Tal vez no sirva de nada mi mejor esfuerzo, no hay palabra en este mundo que te haga cambiar. Tú elegiste tu camino aunque yo quedé lejos y decidiste caminar_**

Se dejó caer entre el sofá y la mesita cafetera, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, el bolso cayó a sus pies, involuntariamente comenzó a hipar después de haber contenido todas aquellas lágrimas y sollozos. Suspiró cuando en ese mismo instante su celular empezó a sonar, no deseaba responderle a nadie, no en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar mirar la pantalla y descubrir quién llamaba. Inhaló con fuerza y trató de aclararse la garganta, lo que menos deseaba era que notara su estado. Apretó el ícono de responder y esbozó su mejor sonrisa, para encubrir el dolor que sentía.

–Bueno –contestó tratando de ocultar su voz entrecortada

–Cobrita ¡mi amor! –escuchó su entusiasmo del otro lado de la bocina

–Hola mi bicho, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo en el set? –respondió hipando un poco puesto que escucharlo le tranquilizaba

Hubo una breve pausa, se la atribuyó al cambio de horario o a la larga distancia

–¿Shaina has estado llorando? ¿Estás bien? –

Se quedó helada ante sus interrogantes, no podía creer que Milo, su Milo fuera tan perceptivo.

–¿Eh? No, claro que no –mintió, lo que menos deseaba era preocuparlo, en especial cuando él se encontraba del otro lado del mundo filmando

–Shaina por favor, tu voz se oye entrecortada, ¿qué sucedió? ¿A quién tengo que matar? –inquirió con ese tono de voz mortal

Apretó los labios tratando de contener sus lágrimas, en realidad amaba esa dedicación que su querido novio tenía con ella, parecía conocerla perfectamente, tener las palabras correctas para hacerla sentir mejor.

–No, no pasa nada Milo –afirmó hipando levemente y suspiró –solo tengo un poco de alergia, tú sabes cómo empiezo a estornudar y luego termino llorando –rió restándole importancia

–De acuerdo, –Milo hizo una pausa y le pareció escucharlo suspirar –pues todo ha estado tranquilo, bueno si la definición de tranquilo es aguantar la respiración cuando tu personaje está a punto de morir –respondió divertido

–¡Bicho! –exclamó indignada Shaina

–¿Qué? –inquirió asustado

–Prometiste que nada de spoilers –murmuró la peliverde aún cubriendo sus ojos

–Ok, ok, bueno no es exactamente mi personaje, pero sí tengo que contener la respiración y es algo difícil –rió

Shaina sonrió un poco al escuchar las palabras de su amado novio, estaba tan agradecida de haber encontrado a un hombre como Milo, después de haber sufrido tanto con alguien como _él_, después de haber perdido 3 años de su vida con una persona que solo podía mentir.

–Shaina mi amor, mi cobra te extraño y te amo –murmuró con voz suave y cariñosa –creo que este año no podré acompañarte a la Convención, pero no vayas a dejar de ir, ni de ponerte lo que ya habíamos preparado –explicó Milo

–Seguirás rodando ¿cierto? –inquirió un poco decepcionada, pero no le dio mucha importancia no era que en verdad no quisiera asistir con ella

–Quieren terminar el rodaje lo más pronto posible, en especial porque ya sabes que tenemos un boquifloja que da spoilers a cada instante –afirmó divertido

–Cierto, lo mejor es que no suceda de nuevo –una risilla escapó de la mujer –no te preocupes, lo haré sin dudar, quiero comprar unas cuantas figuras más y tomar bastantes fotografías –afirmó

–Perfecto mi cobra, te amo, cuando termine de filmar nos iremos de vacaciones a Puerto Rico, así que ve empacando todo –prometió el muchacho

–Excelente mi bicho, te amo y cuídate mucho, te mando mil besos –se despidió de su novio

Tan pronto como colgó la bocina de su celular, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sollozó, amaba demasiado a Milo como para preocuparlo, como para detener su trabajo del otro lado del mundo por una estupidez como esa. Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, porque sabía que su bicho sí sería capaz de cruzar el mundo solo por ella, en cambio _él_, _él_ no había sido capaz de reconocer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Negó una vez más llevándose la mano al pecho, era cierto que ya no dolía como la última vez, esa profunda herida que le había dejado esos 3 años de "relación", si es que se le podía así llamar a lo que tuvieron, porque todo había sido una mentira, una broma de mal gusto para ella. Suspiró al tiempo que las lágrimas continuaban corriendo por sus mejillas, su mirada se quedó perdida en el techo. Porque los recuerdos aún afloraban en su ser, su primer error fue entablar una amistad con una persona como él, Shaina era reservada sí, pero nunca gustó de ser prejuiciosa, tal vez si no hubiera permitido que un hombre como él entrara en su vida, tal vez así no hubiera perdido tantas cosas, tantas amistades, tanto bienestar. Había sido su pilar en esos momentos de duda y crisis, en esos momentos en los que tuvo que demostrarse no solo a sí misma sino a los demás su valía.

0x0x0

**_Y yo como un tonto esperando por ti, mientras tú ya tienes un mundo sin mí y el mío se cae a pedazos, no me dan los brazos pa' pelear por ti_**

_Horas antes…_

Sintió su corazón retumbar en su pecho, suspiró mirando a su alrededor, habían pasado ya 2 años desde el día en que decidió terminar esa farsa, de volver a recomponerse y empezar una vez más. Le dio un sorbo a su té, cerró los ojos ante la excesiva dulzura de su bebida, pero prefería que fuera así, porque sabía que lo que le deparaba sería en verdad amargo.

Le vio entrar a la cafetería, le sorprendió ver su rostro ligeramente pálido e incluso con ojeras, más no le dio mucha importancia, puesto que así había sido su semblante hace 2 años, así que por qué habría de sentir compasión por alguien que nunca tuvo ni la más mínima pizca de empatía con ella o con sus sentimientos.

Sus ojos ambarinos le observaron de pies a cabeza, se sentó justo frente a ella

–Shaina, en verdad te ves muy bella… –le saludó

–Ahórrate los comentarios y dime qué más quieres de mí… –le cortó la ojiverde torciendo los labios

–Shaina necesito tu ayuda… –dijo tratando de tomarle de las manos

De inmediato la peliverde las apartó y mantuvo su expresión indiferente

–Dilo de una vez, ¿qué más quieres de mí Minos? ¿Qué más necesitas de ésta estúpida? Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo te ibas a casar con tu amada Anna y por fin todos tus problemas se solucionarían –se cruzó de brazos esbozando una sonrisa irónica

El peliplata negó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza

–Te equivocas Anna… –tragó sonoramente –…Anna rompió nuestro compromiso, Anna no quiere dirigirme la palabra –respondió visiblemente deprimido

Shaina enarcó una ceja, cualquiera podría decir que debería de disfrutar el sufrimiento del desalmado de Minos, de la forma en que la usó para ingresar a esa exitosa firma de abogados, de cómo ni siquiera fue digna para que él la presentara como su novia, aún después de todo lo que hizo por él. No sentía dolor, pero si sentía pena, porque aún en esas circunstancias no era capaz de ver lo que había hecho.

–¿por qué habría de importarme? –interrogó indiferente –hasta donde yo recuerdo, tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos –se cruzó de brazos

Recordó cómo era que la última vez la había abrazado, cuando había cruzado medio continente solo para verlo, solo para demostrarle sus sentimientos y cómo él había actuado con una mínima de simpatía pero jamás se había dedicado a ella, cómo solo había hablado de todo lo que le importaba, pero no de que le tuviera aprecio, incluso para despedirse solo le había enviado un mensaje donde le había roto aún más el corazón, "Gracias, siempre seremos amigos".

–Eso no es cierto… –

–¿Ah no? Los amigos se llaman y se preguntan ¿cómo están? Se platican a dónde han viajado, sus sueños estúpidos, incluso se desahogan de las cosas que los hacen enfadar –espetó apretando la servilleta

Los ojos ambarinos del peliplata le contemplaron fijamente confundidos, porque debía recordar que él nunca hizo nada de eso.

–¡No lo entiendes Shaina! Anna dice que le fui infiel, dice que yo estuve con la secretaria y que estuve contigo, sabes que eso no es verdad, tú lo sabes… –exclamó desesperado

Shaina torció los labios y desvió su mirada, porque sintió un dolor en su pecho, porque no era verdad, porque en esa ocasión eran una pareja, en esa ocasión estuvieron en verdad juntos, pero tal vez para Minos no significó nada, como todo lo que había hecho por él.

–En verdad dudo que tengas corazón o que siquiera sepas lo que es amar Minos, entiendo que cuando no tienes sentimientos por alguien, aún si estás entre sus brazos no sientes nada, pero por lo menos deberías de reconocer los errores que cometiste –

–¡Yo no cometí ningún error! Pero eso no es lo que importa, Anna dijo que si conseguía el perdón de ustedes, –afirmó nervioso y se apresuró a buscar algo de entre sus ropas –ella me perdonaría, ya mi ex secretaria me perdonó, –explicó sacando de su bolsillo el celular –solo falta que tú hables con Anna y le digas que no sucedió nada y que me perdonas, podremos estar juntos nuevamente –el peliplata esbozó una sonrisa

Los ojos verdes de Shaina brillaron con una mezcla de enojo y decepción, porque ni siquiera había tenido ese pequeño valor, ella solo había sido su juguete de ocasión.

–Vamos Shaina hazlo –dijo alargándole el teléfono celular

La peliverde suspiró antes de mirarle una última vez y rechazar el aparato

–Mi respuesta es no, yo no te voy a dar un perdón que no mereces Minos –torció los labios

–¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? ¿No sientes pena por mí y por mi dolor? –espetó acercándole nuevamente el celular

Shaina dejó escapar una risa sarcástica –Te equivocas en algo Minos, yo sí te amé, mi corazón sí latía por ti, por todas tus promesas y palabras, por tus caricias y tus miradas, yo sí te di todo el amor que pude –hizo una pausa mordiendo sus labios –yo sabía que tú nunca serías la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, eso siempre lo supe, tú y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos y sin embargo… sin embargo te permití estar en mi vida, sacaste todo el provecho de mí y no ha habido un solo día en que no me hayas mentido, en el que no me hayas usado, pero en esta ocasión no te dejaré tener lo que quieres –negó con la cabeza

–¿Estás loca Shaina? En verdad eres una egoísta, tú deberías de ayudarme… –

–¿A qué? ¿A que una vez más estés a su lado? No, tú me mentiste ¿lo recuerdas? "Lo único que sé es que ella se fue a Europa, jamás volveremos a vernos", pero mentías, estabas comprándole el anillo, llevándola a cenar, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de ocultar la factura y me llegó a mí –negó apretando la mandíbula –él único desalmado aquí eres tú, pero sinceramente espero que te cases con ella y que como tú me lo dijiste "todos tus problemas se solucionen" –dijo poniéndose de pie –y no, no quiero que me invites, lo mejor es que me olvides como lo hiciste después de que te volvió a llamar ese día después de tu cumpleaños –

La peliverde salió de la cafetería.

0x0x0

Hipó nuevamente y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, llevó la mano al pecho, ni siquiera tenía apetito, pero le había prometido a Milo no descuidar su salud, en especial porque el trabajo le absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo, se levantó del suelo y fue hasta el teléfono, miró los botones antes de presionar un número grabado.

–_Granchio d'oro_, ¿cuál es su pedido? –respondió una voz femenina

–Buenas noches… quisiera ordenar… –dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada

–¡Aguarda! ¿Eres tu Shaina? –le reconoció Shunrei –Déjame adivinar, _Pollo alla cacciatora_, _Vitello Tonnato_ y _torta caprese _–

–Esta vez sin el Vitello Tonnato, el resto está bien –hipó

–Entiendo, –hizo una pausa anotando el pedido –¿te apetece algún vino para acompañar? O alguna otra cosa… porque te oyes… –

–No, estoy bien, solo eso, el pago será en efectivo y no se lo digas a… –

–Ya veo, seguro que te lo envío, ya sabes con preferencia –dijo alegre la muchacha

–Gracias Shunrei –se despidió

Se recostó en el sofá con su mirada al techo, al parecer era cierto lo que decían, el tiempo ayudaba a sanar las heridas del alma, pero las cicatrices se quedaban toda la vida.

0x0x0

**_doy gracias a Dios por que te alejaras, yo tengo mi voz, tú no tienes nada_**

_Dos años antes…_

Se sentó en uno de los gabinetes, agradecía un poco la media luz que tenía ese bar para no ser vista por los demás claramente.

La mesera se fue tan pronto como terminó de tomar la orden, trató de mantenerse tranquila, pero es que le dolía demasiado el pecho, en ese punto no podía distinguir si su malestar era físico o sentimental, trató de restarle importancia, más no pudo hacerlo cuando notó que en la mesa había un par de gotas de agua.

–¿Shaina? –interrogó la pelirroja a su lado

–Ma… Ma… rín –trató de llamarla, sin embargo de sus labios solo pudo escapar un hilillo de voz

–Oye Shaina ¿qué tienes? –interrogó alarmada aquella pelinegra tomándole de la mano solo para notar la frialdad y cómo era que su cuerpo temblaba

Más no pudo articular palabra alguna, es que realmente le dolía el alma, el corazón, todo…

–¡Dímelo! ¿A quién tengo que matar? –insistió la pelinegra comenzando a impacientarse

–Es mi culpa –hipó Shaina con la voz entrecortada

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Se trata de tu ex? ¿Ese hijo de…? –inquirió

–¡Ay por favor Shaina! –exclamó Marín –Ya pasó más de un mes y medio, a estas alturas ya deberías de haberte olvidado por completo de todo este asunto, perdónalo de una vez y hazte un favor –se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja

La peliverde mordió los labios y asintió, pero es que todas esas lágrimas se negaban a terminarse, Geist le abrazó suavemente

–Marín, en verdad a veces me parece que eres algo desalmada –comentó la pelinegra acariciando la mejilla de su amiga –olvidar a alguien no es tan fácil –

–Ella tiene razón Geist –interrumpió Shaina –yo siempre lo supe, Minos y yo nunca estuvimos hechos el uno para el otro, pero fui yo quien decidió hacer todo lo posible para que fuera feliz y que durara lo suficiente –

Geist apretó la mandíbula y luego limpió esas lágrimas delicadamente

–Tal vez –murmuró –sé muy bien lo que es la decepción a diferencia de Marín, quien tuvo la suerte de encontrar a un verdadero caballero –hizo una pausa –pero un corazón roto no se repara con tan solo las palabras de aliento, ni con solo voluntad, se necesita tiempo para arreglar todo lo que se haya roto y destruido en el proceso Shaina –dijo acariciando su mejilla

Marín dio un suspiro y se acercó a la peliverde

–Escúchame bien Shaina, mi intención no es ser indiferente o indolente, pero creo que no deberías de darle más importancia a alguien como él, debes de dejarlo ir de tu vida, de una vez y por todas –explicó abrazando a su amiga

Shaina asintió cuando llegó la mesera, esa peculiar rubia ojiazul les dejó sus bebidas, así como un pequeño pastel de chocolate además de una papeleta.

–Nosotros no… –intervino Geist

–Ese va por cuenta de la casa, para que la señorita se endulce un poco el trago amargo que está pasando –les guiñó el ojo

–Gracias ¿señorita…? –comentó Marín

–June, mi nombre es June, también creo que la señorita, como es una clienta frecuente –se refirió a Shaina –podría participar en nuestro concurso… –

–¿Concurso? –inquirió Geist

–Sí, tenemos un sorteo para que 50 afortunadas personas puedan ganar un año de consumos gratis, es por el 5to aniversario de "_Glace Rouge_" –sonrió –además así podría participar por más grandes premios en el futuro –les guiñó el ojo estirándoles un bolígrafo

–Vamos Shaina, tú vienes más seguido aquí y te encantan los postres –trató de animarla Marín

La peliverde hipó al tiempo que comenzaba a rellenar ese boleto, luego enarcó una ceja y se pasó las manos por el flequillo al leer esa pregunta especial.

–¿Qué opinas de la frase; "La verdadera felicidad solo se encuentra en la soledad, porque una vez que se ama a uno mismo aprende que no necesita de nadie más…"? –leyó en voz alta

Las amigas de la muchacha se miraron entre sí y trataron de reflexionar cuál sería su respuesta, más de inmediato la peliverde se expresó:

–Eso es estúpido –murmuró Shaina enarcando una ceja –sí se puede ser feliz solo, sí puedes ir al cine, a comer, a beber, lo que desees hacer solo y no es que necesites a alguien más –hizo una pausa –pero a veces necesitas conocer otro punto de vista, otras opiniones, compartir, platicar con alguien más para aprender de esta vida… –

–¡Wow! Tan filosófica y rezongona como siempre –comentó Marín dándole un sorbo a su bebida

–Ya sabes cómo es nuestra Shaina, siempre sincera y directa con su forma de pensar –le complementó Geist

Shaina suspiró negando

–Mi respuesta sería algo así: "La vida es un viaje en el que debemos de madurar y aprender, es cierto que en soledad uno se conoce a sí mismo, pero para crecer en verdad se tiene que conocer un punto de vista diferente, solo así se aprende en verdad" –escribió la peliverde sobre el trozo de papel

Shaina ignoraba que esa noche ese "concurso" había sido una pequeña y peculiar excusa que alguien había maquinado tan pronto como la vio cruzar el umbral del local y que se encontraba en el gabinete siguiente.

–De veras que está loco –se cruzó de brazos el dueño del bar observando a su amigo en la mesa contigua al grupo de féminas

–¡Oh vamos Camus! Deja a Milo divertirse un poco –sonrió su pelirroja prometida –se lo merece, además él también tiene un porcentaje del negocio, está en su derecho –

–Lo que digas Simone –suspiró resignado el hombre de cabellera verde azulada, observando a su amigo escuchar discretamente la conversación de esas mujeres

0x0x0

**_yo tengo mi garganta, tengo mis manos, tengo la luz por si no me ves, tengo la fuerza, sigo cantando traigo la luz_**

Observó la lluvia desde uno de los privados y luego volvió su mirada hacia la solitaria figura de aquella mujer, por lo menos ya podía verla así desde lejos todos los días que iba a visitar a Camus. Por un momento se recriminó el usar un método tan bajo para acercarse a ella, pero el verla llorar en esa ocasión le había quemado las entrañas. Su teléfono sonó y leyó el encabezado de aquella sensacionalista revista, sonrió con amargura al ver el rostro sonriente de Shoko, claro que esa mujer poseía belleza y talento, pero en la misma medida tenía codicia, envidia y egoísmo, negó una vez más tratando de apartar de su mente el terrible sabor de boca que le había dejado su relación con esa prometedora cantante y actriz.

–A veces pienso que eres un acosador –comentó Camus recargándose en la pared

–Vamos Camus, es solo que no quiero que… –

–Ya lo sé, no quieres que sea igual que Shoko –dijo sin miramiento su mejor amigo provocando que Milo hiciera una mueca

–En estos casos sabes que es difícil la sinceridad –afirmó el peliazul

–Lo sé y confieso que aquella respuesta fue la más interesante de esa noche –comentó repentinamente provocando que Milo lo mirase –Simone ofreció la excusa perfecta… así que espero que todo salga bien para ti –le dio la espalda –y que en tu boda solo se sirvan bebidas del "Glace Rouge" –murmuró de buen humor

0x0x0

Shaina había disfrutado durante un par de meses las visitas a ese bar, más le sorprendió ese nuevo concurso que los dueños habían propuesto; una cita con el afamado y atractivo Milo Skorpiós, de inmediato las fans se habían abarrotado, pero quién iba a saber que cómo mínimo tenían que haber asistido 6 meses al bar…

–Supongo que tengo un poco de suerte –se encogió de hombros y vio a unas 50 personas reunidas en el negocio

La dueña del bar había pedido que escribieran una vez más sus pensamientos en una papeleta sobre la pregunta: "¿Cómo sería la cita ideal para ti y Milo de Skorpiós?".

Shaina enarcó una ceja, ¿cómo se podría impresionar a un actor mundialmente conocido, que había tenido como novia a una de las cantantes más sexys de su generación?

–Pues... veamos... la verdad no he visto más que sus películas de acción, creo que... –se dijo a sí misma y empezó a garabatear sobre el papel –creo que le diría que me invitara a ver una de las películas que ha protagonizado, su favorita, y que me haga todos los comentarios de lo que pensaba y cuán difícil o no fue filmarla, en verdad me gustaría saber eso... –escribió –creo que lo más agradable sería estar en casa, en el sofá, con un poco de palomitas, sodas... algo de pizza tal vez o incluso helado, en especial porque así podría pausar las cosas y explicármelo todo con calma –rió ella por su respuesta en definitiva estúpida

Pero había sido como si Cupido hubiera dejado de usar flechas y ahora usara bolígrafos con tinta de oro, porque no solo Simone y Camus se sorprendieron por esa peculiar respuesta, el propio Milo había sentido sus mejillas colorearse de rojo, porque había sido la respuesta más sincera y dulce de todas...

0x0x0

**_Quisiste apagarme en tu cenicero, dime quién te crees que ere' tú pa' andar quemando el fuego. Quisiste borrarme, pero lo prefiero, porque ahora estoy sin ti comiendo cuando quiero_**

Shaina sonrió por el recuerdo, puesto que había ganado ella de entre todas y su cita había sido un verdadero paraíso, pero no solo eso, porque no supo en qué momento mágicamente alguien le había puesto el número celular de Milo en el suyo y de repente todo se había vuelto un pequeño sueño, mensajes, llamadas, una aparente amistad dulce e inocente, pero que poco a poco se convirtió en una pasión ardiente y que dio la vuelta a su mundo.

Aunque eso incluía un poco de reporteros incómodos, ella nunca se había caracterizado por escándalos, así que simple y sencillamente la habían dejado pasar desapercibida

–Milo... en definitiva tú eres ese Caballero que esperaba esta Amazona –suspiró abrazando uno de los cojines del sofá

Cuando el timbre sonó, se apresuró a recibir su comida, puesto que había tanto que preparar para la Convención, y luego para las vacaciones que le había prometido...

–Vamos a disfrutar del Mar Caribe –sonrió

* * *

¡Tadá!

Pues es muy melodramático y rosa xD hasta cursi creo yo, pero quería escribir algo de esta preciosa pareja que adoro, algo completamente diferente de lo que siempre hay, pero bueno además de se explica un poco lo que pasó con Minos y Anna en el otro shot, xD y también veremos qué piensa Anna, qué pasa con Milo y Shaina en esa convención, así que espero que estén pendientes ;D

Espero que mi Shaina no haya quedado muy OOC porque bueno la conocemos por ruda y terca pero también tiene un lado dulce y tierno, agradable, así mismo aunque a Milo lo retraten como lujurioso, creo que también tiene un lado romántico y divertido. Camus parece frío e indiferente pero solo no quiere expresar cosas de más jejeje y su hermosa prometida Simone (la hermana de Surt xD), otra de mis parejas preferidas...

En fin, recuerden que este fic se actualizará de forma quincenal, así que en dos semanas subiré otro shot de la colección, no sé cuál pueda ser, si la secuela del anterior o de este u otra locura ;D

¡Ah! de Cuán Profundo es tu amor, aún estoy trabajando en el capi y no he abandonado el fic, solo que como les comenté anteriormente he estado trabajando muchas horas diarias, a veces jornadas de 14 hrs diarias y si a eso le suman que me puse a jugar Saint Seiya Awakening... pues aparentemente no lo puedo lograr XP

Eso sería todo, espero que les guste

¡Nos leemos!

MCR77 off~

PD. El juego está hermoso y mezcla casi todos los spin offs de Saint Seiya xD y compone los errores de la historia en el manga y el anime jajaja


	3. Celoso (AsprosxCalvera) UA

**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias... Volumen 2  
**

Me disculpo por la demora pero por causas de fuerza mayor no había podido actualizar, les advirto que la siguiente historia contiene una pareja crack, pero fue una idea muy loca que me surgió hace tiempo...

Me basé por segunda ocasión en el reto de Saint Seiya Union Fanfikera, aunque confieso que no seguí tal cual las reglas XP...

* * *

**Celoso (AsprosxCalvera)****** [UA]****

**Sé que me celas y yo te veo, y tú me miras, yo me meneo, te pones celoso si bailo con otro. No necesito que me pague a mí los tragos, eres intenso, estás haciendo demasiado; tienes dinero pero yo también trabajo, Yo no pregunto, si lo quiero yo lo hago. Yo sé que tú quieres probar mi piel, no soy de esas lo sabes bien, ya te lo dije más de una vez, que no voy a caer**

Miró de reojo a la mujer, le vio dar un suspiro tratando de contener las lágrimas, suponía que su reacción no podría ser menor a eso, después de todo lo que había pasado unos minutos antes en el despacho del que fuera el esposo de esa mujer habría dejado a cualquiera llorando de angustia.

Se mordió los labios antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra, lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era que su voz se quebrara.

–... gra... gracias Aspros –murmuró e inevitablemente su voz fue solo un susurro débil

–No tienes por qué, cualquiera lo habría hecho –respondió el hombre conduciendo en dirección a la autopista, tratando de restarle importancia a su acto de valentía

–Eso no es cierto, ningún hombre se arriesgaría de esa manera por la esposa de otro –afirmó la fémina de ojos verdes y sin quererlo llevó su mano hasta la frente del peliazul, donde corría un pequeño hilillo de sangre proveniente de su ceja derecha

Aspros apretó la mandíbula tratando de disimular la molestia

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Aspros? Yo solo he sido una desconsiderada y maleducada contigo –comentó la mujer

–¿qué hombre en su sano juicio permitiría que golpearan a una mujer con un florero en la cabeza cuando se encuentra embarazada? –respondió presto el ojiazul mirándole de reojo cuando dio una vuelta

Una mueca de asombro se dibujó en el rostro de aquella pelinegra y pronto se llevó la mano al vientre.

–No se nota –afirmó apresurado, sabía que Kardia no lo habría hecho de saber que su esposa se encontraba embarazada nuevamente –fue tu _hermanita_ quien me lo dijo hace unos días –la vio soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos

–A penas lo descubrí y tenía que contárselo, quiere ser la madrina en esta ocasión, no sé cómo quiere hacerlo, después de todo ella también está esperando –comentó

–La conoces tanto como yo y sabes que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es casi imposible que alguien la haga cambiar de parecer –

–Lo sé –comentó observando el paisaje cambiar frente a sus ojos

Por unos instantes el silencio reinó entre ellos

–Debería de ser yo quien se disculpe contigo Calvera... –dijo de repente el peliazul –después de todo fue Úrsula quien sacó de quicio a Kardia con sus mentiras –

–No Aspros, sabes cuán complicado ha sido siempre nuestro matrimonio –respondió Calvera –tiene derecho a tener su sospechas con respecto a Candela, porque Milo... Milo es idéntico a él –

–Es un imbécil –gruñó Aspros

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre el par de adultos, porque ambos habían guardado ese pequeño secreto, ellos no se habían conocido hacía un par de años, no, ellos se conocían desde adolescentes, desde que Aspros había comenzado a frecuentar esos bares de mala muerte en los dominios de Youma, mientras que Calvera se acostumbraba a ser la doble de Pandora, la ahijada de Youma y eterna enamorada de Radamanthys, eran solo un par de ocasiones en las que podía ser ella misma y disfrutar un poco de esa "aventura" de bailar y disfrutar en aquellos lugares tan perdidos.

–Siempre he querido saberlo, ¿por qué en esa cena de fin de año, cuando nos vimos de nuevo no dijiste nada? –

–Porque sabía que era tarde, cuando te vi con Kardia sabía que algo en tu mirada había cambiado –respondió con serenidad –¿y por qué no dijiste tú nada más? –

–Touché, mi _hermanita_ se habría deprimido al saberlo, ¿querías más complicaciones de las que ya has tenido? –murmuró la ojiverde

–Siempre fuiste hermosa, aún con el cabello corto –murmuró Aspros de repente

–Tú siempre fuiste impetuoso, pero muy atractivo –contestó Calvera

–Creo que no era el único arrogante ahí, tú eras toda una ninfa inalcanzable –sonrió el peliazul –siempre bailando en el centro de la pista con esa sonrisa coqueta dibujada en tus labios, moviendo tu cuerpo de una forma hipnotizante –

Calvera rió antes de negar

–¿Acaso no podía hacerlo? Después de todo Radamanthys respondería por mí, era mi única forma de distraerme, pero también tú eras un completo Don Juan, cada noche había una mujer diferente, pero aún con ellas a tu lado podía sentir tu mirada quemarme –recordó la ojiverde –esos intensos ojos azules viéndome de pies a cabeza bailar con algún otro hombre –

–Quién no hubiera dado la mitad de su fortuna por tan solo un beso de aquella exótica flor –murmuró divertido el ojiazul

–Muchos más de los que hubieras podido imaginar, pero yo solo quería divertirme, no me hacía falta ni el dinero o la protección –la fémina comentó –pero qué mujer no hubiera querido tener una tierna caricia de aquel arrogante muchacho –Calvera se mordió los labios –ninguna se habría imaginado que besaba con dulzura y pasión, incluso puedo afirmar que con una increíble inocencia –sonrió cómplice

–Ningún hombre creería que esa ninfa que derrochaba sensualidad, temblaba ante el más leve suspiro cerca de sus labios –respondió el peliazul, deteniendo la marcha de su auto

–Pero todo eso está en el pasado, en otra vida –murmuró con tristeza

–Quedaron atrás ese par de jovencitos inocentes que pensaban que solo existían maravillas en esta vida –negó suavemente Aspros

El silencio acompañó ese secreto que habían guardado en su alma

–¿Te imaginas qué hubiera sido de nosotros si nos hubiéramos escapado en esa ocasión? –inquirió Aspros

–Radamanthys nos habría buscado hasta los confines de la Tierra y habría tratado de matarte, después de todo soy su preciada hermana menor –suspiró la fémina

–Sin duda, pero creo que se habría ablandado cuando se hubiera enterado de que no podía dejarte viuda y con gemelos en camino –afirmó Aspros

Por un momento Calvera se quedó sin aliento

–¿Quieres decir que te hubiera gustado que yo...? –dijo con voz temblorosa

–Una vida de cuento, casados con una pequeña finca, con 5 niños en casa, 4 varones y una princesa, además de un miembro más en camino –comentó Aspros

Calvera sonrió de forma amarga y llevó su mano hasta el rostro del peliazul

–Todo habría cambiado en esa noche si hubiéramos escapado juntos –afirmó con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos verdes

–El tiempo no regresa, cada uno tiene su vida ¿no es cierto? –respondió acariciando la mano de la mujer

–Así es, solo fue un sueño que es lindo de recordar, pero que se olvidará cada mañana –sonrió la ojiverde entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir su aliento

–Exactamente, solo un sueño del que despertaremos cada mañana –susurró

Con ese beso decidieron despedirse de su pasado y cerrar finalmente aquel capítulo, puesto que ambos ya tenían su vida hecha con diferentes personas, porque ese había sido el capricho del destino.

* * *

¡Ya sé! Esta es una pareja-crack pero tiene justificación y es que hace un tiempo iba a co-escribir un fic con una amiga, desvariamos mucho de los detalles y las cosas que podrían pasar en la historia y a mí me surgió una pequeña idea acerca de ésta pareja.

Como se explica en la historia Aspros y Calvera se conocieron cuando eran más jóvenes, Calvera tenía como 15-16 y Aspros unos 16-17, más o menos; tuvieron un romance adolescente pero por ciertas circunstancias se separaron y se reencontraron años después, a través de la amiga de Calvera y actual esposa de Aspros, ya en el momento del shot Calvera tiene unos 29-30 y Aspros 30-31, aproximadamente...

En fin, creo que es todo por ahora, gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios...

Por cierto que sí tiene continuación el fic de MiloxShaina...

Nos leemos!

MCR77 off~

PD. Sigo en jornadas extenuantes, por eso tengo poco tiempo para checar otras cosas ;w;


	4. Rey Azul (AlbaficaxAgasha) CPA

**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias... Volumen 2  
**

Presentando el día de hoy una de mis parejas preferidas AlbaficaxAgasha, siendo aún más especial porque es continuación de algunos shots anteriores... y específicamente de "Mayores" de la colección anterior...

Me basé por segunda ocasión en el reto de Saint Seiya Union Fanfikera, aunque confieso que no seguí tal cual las reglas XP...

* * *

**Rey Azul (AlbaficaxAgasha) [CPA]**

**Me hice una promesa hace unos días para tocar tu mano y no me atrevo todavía... Y de pronto llega el viento a tocar en mi balcón, el silencio sabe a estrellas, las estrellas a reloj. El reloj que marca el tiempo para que te vuelva a ver, quizá sea solo un momento, un instante puede ser...**

Se asomó desde una de las esquinas aledañas a aquella pequeña casa, tragó sonoramente al ver la delicada figura de la dueña de aquel negocio, no pudo evitar sentir como era que su corazón se detenía momentáneamente al verla esbozar una sonrisa para aquel afortunado niño que acompañaba a su madre a comprar un par de flores.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, ¿cómo podía ser que él, un Santo de rango Dorado, estuviera tan nervioso y temeroso de acercarse a ella?

Su dulce voz le puso en alerta y la vio salir con una canasta en sus manos, caminando alegremente en dirección al sendero que conducía al bosquecillo aledaño a la Villa.

Se decidió a seguirla de cerca, como lo había hecho los días anteriores, ¡por todos los dioses! ¿Cómo es que él, Albafica de Piscis, uno de los más orgullosos guerreros de Atenea, se veía intimidado por tan solo una mirada de esos hermosos orbes verdes? Pasó la mano por su sedosa cabellera inconsciente de que el rítmico andar de su armadura le delataba con la jovencita que iba delante de él por unos cuantos pasos.

-Señor Albafica -fue esa melodiosa voz la que le sacó de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente que se quedó boquiabierto al notar que la castaña florista se encontraba a tan solo un paso de distancia mirándole directamente a su rostro

-Ah... Ah... A... Agasha... -murmuró y al instante volteó su rostro, se reprochó mentalmente por su acción, puesto que era una situación ridícula

-¿Sucede algo malo señor Albafica? ¿se siente enfermo? -dijo la joven tratando de alcanzar su frente y comprobar su bienestar

-¡No lo hagas! -espetó el hermoso caballero de repente, provocando que la florista se detuviera en seco -¡Maldición! -se recriminó mentalmente, porque aunque ya se habían besado en tan solo una ocasión y había comprobado que nada malo le había sucedido a Agasha por tan breve caricia, ahora mismo se sentía tan inseguro

Agasha sonrió y se acercó al santo envolviendo su mano con las suyas, antes de llevarla a sus labios y besarla con ternura, provocando que el hombre se quedara sin el más mínimo aliento...

-Perdóname Agasha, es que yo... -balbuceó completamente apenado, ¿dónde había quedado ese valiente muchacho que había decidido hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir el deseo de su amada?

-No tiene por qué pedir perdón señor Albafica, debe de ser muy difícil acostumbrarse a tocar a alguien más –sonrió ella con un leve sonrojo cruzando su rostro –yo… yo también me siento muy nerviosa –confesó antes de abrazarse a su cuerpo

-Agasha… -aún inseguro de acariciar esa hermosa cabellera, notó entonces que su joven compañera también temblaba por su cercanía –Agasha –saboreó su nombre y con cautela, como si se tratase de un frágil pétalo de rosa tomó su mentón e hizo que alzara su rostro para poder contemplar sus hechizantes orbes verdes

-Señor Albafica –hipó temblando al sentir por primera vez sus dedos tocar su rostro

-Agasha… -saboreó su nombre antes de acercarse aún más a la castaña y depositar ese tan ansiado segundo beso

Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si por primera vez se sintiera completo, era la calidez de Agasha lo que le había estado haciendo falta; entonces sintió que había valido la pena pagar _ese precio_…

* * *

¡Tadá! XD espero que no haya quedado demasiado cursi...

No sé como qué quise retratar la personalidad de Albafica más adecuada (Es que odio ese nivel de patanería que luego le adjudican sin una buena justificación XP), mi mejor argumento es que si se mira desde una forma fría, Albafica no posee un verdadero conocimiento de las interacciones humanas, de ahí que parezca ser huraño con las personas debido al problema de su sangre, sin embargo como lo expliqué en los shots anteriores de "Veneno Mortal" y "La cura: un listón amarillo", Albafica no estaría librado de enamorarse, de sentir atracción hacia Agasha. Y tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar hacia ese sentimiento, es decir primero aceptar que se ha enamorado, luego averiguar qué siente la persona que ama, ahora que sabe que se aman ¿cómo convivir con ella? y estando dispuesto a hacer feliz a esa persona, buscando cualquier método para poder tocarse sin que ella corra peligro... y si ya lo lograrás, ¿qué harías?, ¿cómo reaccionarías?, ¿lo creerías?... De ahí que Albafica tenga una personalidad un poco tímida e insegura ante la situación, casi podríamos decir que infantil...

Quiero aclarar el orden de lectura de la historia de Albafica y Agasha suceden previo a "Cuán Profundo es tu Amor"

1 -Aún así: "Se me olvido otra vez"

2 -Veneno Mortal

3 -La cura: un Listón Amarillo

4 -Rey Azul (es decir la presente lectura)

5 -(Secuela aún no publicada)

6 -Diez Canciones, Diez Historias: "Mayores"

Debo de destacar que este shot tiene una secuela que será el número cinco en la lista anterior y que subiré en después en esta misma colección.

Ahora, hay una recomendación que les traigo y que bueno, se debió a mi influencia como autora, hay un fic llamado "Cadenas de Amor Enlazado" que escribe CamiloNavasAlvear, y que terminó hace un par de días, es recomendable para los que le gusta el TenmaxSasha y además le guste reconocer algunos guiños e ideas de mi fic "Cuán Profundo es tu Amor" (especialmente en el epílogo), así que si quieren darse una vueltecita se los recomiendo.

Eso sería todo por ahora, nos estamos leyendo ;D

MCR77 off~


	5. Da Ya Think I'm Sexy? (KanonxThetis) UA

**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias... Volumen 2  
**

Primero una disculpa por la demora y pues les traigo un shot de una de mis parejitas preferidas KanonxThetis, adelante y disfruten

Me basé por segunda ocasión en el reto de Saint Seiya Union Fanfikera, aunque confieso que no seguí tal cual las reglas XP...

* * *

She sits alone waiting for suggestions/ **_Ella se sienta sola esperando por sus propuestas_**

His heart's beating like a drum / **_Su corazón late como un tambor_**

He's acting shy, looking for an answer/**_ El actúa tan tímido, esperando por una respuesta_**

Come on, honey, let's spend the night together/ **_Vamos cariño, pasemos la noche juntos_**

If you really need me, just reach out and touch me/ **_Si realmente me necesitas, acércate y tócame_**

Come on, honey, tell me so / **_Vamos cariño, ven y dímelo_**

Pasó la mano por su cabellera y luego masajeó levemente sus hombros, sin duda había sido un día demasiado largo, por lo cual decidió ir a darse una vuelta al "_Glace Rouge_", merecía un buen trago y un poco de tranquilidad.

Caminó directamente a la barra donde le reconoció el cantinero, con una seña le enviaron como siempre un whisky a sus manos, se permitió saborear el ardor del alcohol en su garganta cuando se dio la vuelta para observar a sus alrededores, en definitiva una buena multitud congregada ahí le dejaría cuantiosas ganancias a su amigo y dueño del bar, así como a su socio, se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo más, cuando de repente sintió una mirada quemarle la nuca. De inmediato bajó el vaso de cristal y sus ojos verdes buscaron discretamente a su observador, más toda su aura intimidante se vio disipada al descubrir un par de orbes celestes enmarcados por un flequillo rubio del otro lado del bar brillar coquetos.

Ahogó un suspiro pues en uno de los gabinetes había un grupo de féminas más o menos de su edad, se trataba de la rubia de ojos celestes que le miraba intensamente, una pelinegra de ojos violáceos y una peliazul de ojos verdes. El trío de mujeres parecían tener una interesante plática puesto que reían y se sonreían las unas a las otras, pero estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando le pareció leer en los labios de esa preciosa rubia una frase muy peculiar.

–¿Todo bien agente Kanon? –interrogó el cantinero acercándose a él

–Sin mayor problema –respondió con un sorbo más y volvió su atención a la barra

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un dulce aroma inundó sus fosas nasales y una suave voz llamó su atención

–¿Puede mandarles la última ronda de esta noche? –pidió con una sonrisa la fémina

–Con gusto Thetis –a su lado estaba aquella preciosa rubia

Tragó discreto cuando aquella blanquecina mano rosó su brazo

–Si pudiste leer mis labios, creo que solo hace falta que tomes una decisión –murmuró tan pronto el cantinero los dejó solos

Kanon sintió su corazón detenerse, al tiempo que la rubia tomaba el último sorbo de su whisky y luego se relamía los labios. Sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y sin pensarlo tomó de la mano a esa mujer, para salir del bar y dirigirse a su corcel metálico.

–Aguarda –dijo ella al ver cómo era que el muchacho tomaba el casco de peculiar decorado de la imponente Harley Davison

–No tienes de qué preocuparte –murmuró colocándole el casco –yo tengo una cabeza suficientemente dura –afirmó juguetón

Thetis sonrió al montarse en la motocicleta y se abrazó al plano abdomen de Kanon

–Espero que no sea lo único que sea así de duro –le susurró al oído provocándole al peliazul que la sangre le hirviera de impaciencia

0x0x0

Kanon acorraló a la preciosa rubia contra la puerta tan pronto como llegaron a su apartamento, sin cruzar palabra atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso que la hizo gemir en sus brazos. Sus manos empezaron a recorrerle por completo, haciendo que ambos sintieran su sangre hervir, en todo el lugar empezó a subir la temperatura. Con la poca razón que tenía el peliazul cargó en sus brazos a esa preciosa fémina para llevarla a su habitación, la dejó en su lecho para poder continuar con su apasionada fiesta de caricias. Pronto dejaron de ser desconocidos para convertirse en amantes durante esa lluviosa noche.

0x0x0

El sonido de la lluvia le despertó y se sorprendió de ver a la preciosa rubia con su camisa puesta sentada cerca de la ventana.

–Buenos días preciosa –murmuró el peliazul poniéndose de pie

–Traté de hacer un poco de café –comentó Thetis con una taza en la mano y solo agua caliente

Kanon esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, puesto que la alacena estaba completamente vacía

–Lo siento no tengo café o leche –se disculpó acariciando su mejilla –pero podemos ir a desayunar –

–Afuera está lloviendo, no me gusta el frío o la niebla –hizo un puchero –prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, podemos ver una película –sonrió la ojiceleste

–De acuerdo, una película en lo que llega el desayuno –afirmó Kanon tomando su celular para ordenar la comida

–Cómo usted diga oficial –murmuró la jovencita tomando la gorra de cuando era un novato para ponérsela

Robándole una vez más el aliento, la cargó en sus brazos

–Creo que primero tendré que hacer una revisión exhaustiva para asegurarme que no hay nada malo –dijo juguetón Kanon cuando la dejó en la cama y volvió a besarla

–Tal vez solo un incendio que debo apagar oficial –le siguió el juego con un guiño

* * *

¡Tadá! Pues bueno, esta fue una sugerencia de mi amiga beauty-amazon cuando estaba buscando hacer esta colección, se imaginó algo con Kanon y Thetis y esta canción, así que quiero darle el crédito por compartir esta idea conmigo ;D

Como dato curioso, este shot se relaciona con el de Shaina y Milo, ya deben de haber notado en qué jajaja ;D ... sino pues es en el Bar... como dato curioso Milo es el amigo de Kanon y pues el socio al que se refiere es Camus ;P

En fin, si bien la historia ya tenía un tiempo que la había escrito, coincidió con una ilustración de Saint Seiya Awakening donde Kanon sale con un look tipo guardaespaldas o agente de policía (desconozco si es una skin o un fan art), no sé jejeje pero se ve muy sexy... así que pues digamos que es ese look...

Ahora quiero aclarar que Thetis es una bombera, no me gustaba la idea clásica de que fuera enfermera, quiero imaginar que es una mujer de acción y ruda, por eso dice la última línea.

En fin, saben que es una de mis parejitas preferidas y pues quería algo para ellos...

La canción que usé es "Da ya think I'm Sexy?" de Rod Stewart

¡Ah! Sí hay un motivo para el estres de Kanon, ya lo leeremos en otro shot ;D

MCR77 off~


	6. Algo más (TenmaxSasha) CPA

**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias... Volumen 2  
**

Ufff... bueno este shot tenía que haberlo subido desde hace un tiempo, es la continuación del TenmaxSasha y se relaciona con mi fic "Cuán Profundo es tu amor"

Puede ser algo confuso, así que me disculpo de antemano

* * *

**Algo más (TenmaxSasha) [CPA]**

**_A veces creo que he vivido más de mil años contigo, porque sé que esto ya no es querer. __Y yo sé que no es querer, porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder, contigo olvido, lo que es temer._**

**_¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí la noche, el día y mi vivir, la sangre en mis venas? Lo doy todo por ti, contigo el mundo no tiene final y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar_**

El viento removía su cabellera lila, sus ojos verdes observaban todas aquellas construcciones que se encontraban desiertas.

–¡Sasha! –de inmediato reconoció su voz y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –Tenemos que apresurarnos, iremos al Lienzo Perdido para encontrarnos con Alone –se acercó a ella ese muchacho de cabellera castaña –Sísifo nos está esperando –

–Lo siento Tenma, ahora mismo voy –respondió volviendo a contemplar el horizonte

–¿Observas el Santuario? –

–Sí –ahogó un suspiro –tal vez no podamos volver en esta ocasión –se mordió los labios antes de continuar con su descenso –pero no es momento de vacilar –afirmó determinada –démonos prisa Tenma –

El castaño no dudó ni un segundo, atrapó esa delicada muñeca con su mano y detuvo su andar

–No deberías correr con falda... –murmuró con un sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas el muchacho –tómalo con calma, aún podemos observar todo alrededor –

–Gracias Tenma –se acercó a él, recargándose en su cuerpo

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a recordar el pasado, su dulce y tierna infancia juntos, sus ojos verdes admiraron esas manos maltratadas y sucias por el entrenamiento, en contraste con las suyas delicadas y suaves.

–Aún después de todo este tiempo, siempre me has ayudado a proteger todo lo que es importante para mí –un leve espasmo invadió a la jovencita, de inmediato llevó la mano a su boca y respiró profundamente

–¿Te sientes mal? –interrogó el Pegaso preocupado acariciando los mechones de su lila cabellera

–Solo un poco de náuseas –llevó la mano a su frente –y mareo, creo que no dormir me afecta –

–No es fácil ser Atenea, ¿cierto Sasha? –comentó sosteniéndole de la cintura

–Me duele mucho saber que en esta guerra hemos perdido a tantos amigos, todos tenían una familia con la cual regresar... me duele ver el rostro de los niños y no poderles explicar por qué sus padres no regresarán –sollozó la pelilila

–No es tu culpa –Tenma entrelazó su mano con la de Sasha –debemos de ser fuertes, por el futuro –

–Así es... por volver al Santuario y vivir en paz –respondió mirando fijamente al Santo de Pegaso

Sin decir más la joven pareja selló su promesa con un beso, primero dulce y lento, poco a poco empezó a subir esa pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, si tan solo tuvieran más tiempo, de repente Tenma sintió un cosmos muy pequeño y palpitante proveniente de Sasha, era suave y cálido, muy agradable; se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

–Te amo Sasha, siempre he sido tu caballero –sonrió robándole un beso más

–¡Tenma! Te amo tanto –susurró a su oído, cuando el Caballero le cargó en sus brazos para descender lentamente

**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0o**0o0****************************

Trató de blandir su espada, sin embargo tanto Pegaso como Atenea se aferraban a la afilada hoja sin importarles las heridas o la sangre que vertían sobre ella, se puso en alerta cuando esa misma sangre se mezclaba con sus cosmos y empezaba a quemar no solo su piel sino su alma.

–¡Arde! –gritó a todo pulmón porque podía sentir como incineraba parte de su alma y del poder que poseía

La sangre corría de su nariz, así como podía percibir el sabor ferroso en su boca, continuó gritando y tratando de alejarse, por unos instantes sintió un cosmos agradable proveniente de la mezcla entre Atenea y Pegaso, definitivamente poderoso pero amable. Repentinamente la sensación se detuvo y se mantuvo en la inconsciencia.

Poco a poco cada uno de sus sentidos se recuperaron, nuevamente percibió ese misterioso cosmos, como si fuera una vocecilla, inhaló con fuerza y se puso de pie al escuchar con claridad las intenciones de Pandora.

–¡Pandora! –le gritó con voz firme y descendió del carruaje –ya te lo había dicho antes y no me gusta repetirlo –

Cumpliría cabalmente con su plan, así que le ordenó a Pandora tocar el arpa, observó el terror en su rostro y continuó su camino hacia Pegaso y Atenea, porque aún podía escuchar ese cosmos, esa vocecilla que le llamaba; sabía por los recuerdos de Hades que la sola idea de que algo así sucediera le provocaba terror a todos los dioses.

–... te perseguí hasta aquí, no te dejaré escapar... ¡Hades! –gritó el Pegaso

Así que se decidió a comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, puesto que conocía la pasión que Tenma poseía así como la disposición de Sasha. Esbozó una sonrisita.

–¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ustedes son los que no escaparán! –dijo usando su cosmos para someter al Pegaso y mantenerlo contra el suelo

–¡Tenma! –gritó Atenea antes de que la atrapara de la garganta

–¡Sasha! –exclamó el Pegaso, sin embargo clavó su espada justo sobre su mano derecha

La pelilila trataba de librarse de su agarre, lo sintió una vez más, ese pequeño cosmos se acrecentaba e intentaba proteger a Atenea con todas sus fuerzas.

–... para los que se atreven a desafiar a un dios, ¡La muerte es el castigo más justo! –gritó fascinado por ese creciente poder

–_detente_ –era una vocecilla casi imperceptible

Apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Atenea y presionó la empuñadura de su espada para clavar la punta más profundamente sobre la mano del Pegaso.

–Ni hablar... ¡A ustedes dos les tocará el mismo castigo! –quiso provocar más aquella manifestación de cosmo energía

–_detente_ –repitió una vez más cuando aumentó su cosmos para torturar al Pegaso que yacía en el suelo y destrozar la gargantilla que portaba Atenea

–para ustedes habrá dolor y sufrimiento hasta la muerte en mi castillo... ¡Y decoraré mis Templos con sus cuerpos muertos y desgarrados! –

–¡_DETENTE_! –y un escalofrío le recorrió por completo porque definitivamente era tan poderoso

Desenterró su espada y soltó a Atenea, se alejó lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre lo supo, era algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano; le agradeció mentalmente a Pandora por haber sido ella la primera en enseñarle algo similar...

–...los espero en el cielo –

o0o

Le abrazó con fuerza, era demasiado el dolor, no solo el físico sino el sentimental, su madre Partita había hecho todo eso para hacerlo más fuerte, para que pudiera servir a Atenea.

–Eres una tonta –susurró desesperado

–Realmente eres un hijo desobediente –le murmuró al oído –no solo sé del dolor que has pasado –hizo una pausa –también pude sentirlo, han hecho lo que nunca se habían atrevido, pero en verdad han demostrado que se aman –sonrió levemente la mujer

–¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas? –interrogó el muchacho sin comprender

–Lo sentiste ¿cierto? Ese pequeño cosmos latente en el cuerpo de Atenea, posee la esencia de ambos, es cálido y suave, ese bebé será muy poderoso –suspiró casi sin aliento

–¡¿Eh?! –sus pupilas se dilataron –¿qué dices? –

–Atenea será finalmente madre de tu hijo, después de tantas Eras, por fin se pertenecen el uno al otro –sonrió

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –

El joven Pegaso se quedó helado ante las palabras de su progenitora porque no comprendía del todo a lo que se refería, si bien era cierto que había percibido ese cosmos proveniente de Sasha cuando Caronte la había engañado para entregarle su cabello, no tenía idea de qué podría tratarse.

–Me alegra haber podido darte esta fuerza –suspiró trabajosamente

–Mamá... ¡No tenías que hacer esto! –se lamentó abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas

–Tienes el poder de protegerles a toda costa, protege a tu bebé –suspiró cerrando los ojos

o0o

Con un solo movimiento de su espada logró derribarles, apretó la mandíbula cuando contempló a Sasha en el suelo, sin pensarlo ni un instante se puso de pie y se apresuró a enfrentarle.

–Yo iré Sasha... –se adelantó porque de ninguna forma podía permitir que tanto la mujer que amaba como su bebé estuvieran en peligro, él los protegería a todos

Sonrió al tomar la sangre de Tenma con su pincel, era la única forma de salvarlos a todos del sufrimiento eterno en el que él los envolvería, en especial a esa pequeña criatura. Pero la escuchó una vez más...

–_Detente_ –sin duda era persistente como su padre

Y como si su tierna voz trajera la esperanza para ellos, fue que el Unicornio llegó a evitar que terminara con Tenma, con Sasha y aquella pequeña criatura. Torció los labios, si tan solo comprendieran que solo deseaba ser piadoso con ellos y con el brutal castigo al que serían sometidos cuando el resto de los dioses se enterase de su existencia.

–_Levántate, por favor, levántate_ –rogó esa voz tan suave

Poco a poco cada una de sus voces resonó en su cabeza, era cierto que ya no percibía ni el dolor o el cansancio, aparentemente se encontraba en paz; no, eso no era verdad, él no podía abandonarlos, lo había prometido, él tenía que levantarse, el Pegaso surcaría una vez más los cielos.

Contempló incrédulo a Tenma cubierto de heridas de pie nuevamente, apretó el mango de su espada porque solo estaban prolongando ese dolor y sufrimiento.

Respiró con cierta dificultad cuando volvió en sí, miró a su amigo llorar, Tenma era el único Guerrero que sería capaz de llorar por la victoria sobre el Rey del Inframundo.

–Cumpliste tu promesa, nos has protegido a todos, a nosotros 3 –sonrió

–Alone ¿de qué hablas...? –murmuró el Pegaso

–He escuchado su voz y sentido su cosmos, en definitiva será un niño impetuoso como tú –afirmó

–¿Hablas de...? –

–Lo sé, siempre lo supe, de hecho esperaba el momento en que Sasha y tú se casarían... pero vaya que los destinos disfrutan de ser crueles –tosió el rubio muchacho

–No podía perder a nadie más, creo que lo entiendes... prometí cuidarlos a todos –respondió cabizbajo Tenma

Alone palideció aún más...

–Lo sé, es su mayor temor, por eso... por eso ¡debes de matarme! –gritó de dolor, estaba agotado, ya no podría contener más el alma de Hades

o0o

Le tomó del hombro dando un paso al frente, de reojo notó que Alone hizo lo mismo.

–Nosotros aceptaremos cualquier castigo que consideren necesario, a cambio Sasha podrá quedarse en la Tierra como su protectora y guardiana hasta el final de sus días –propuso el Pegaso

Sintió las auras asesinas provenientes de todos aquellos seres, pero no se dejó intimidar, de ninguna forma podía permitir que estuvieran en peligro.

–no comprendes cuál es tu condición Pegaso, te atreves a desafiarnos –gruñó un dios pelirrojo

–Mi deber es protegerla, de ninguna forma voy a fallarle –sonrió el castaño confiado

–Insolente... –

–¡Ares! –le enfrentó Atenea

–Ella no cometió ningún crimen como nosotros –intervino Alone –por lo tanto merece regresar a salvo –

Sasha era su hermana y la protegería, haría lo correcto y se llevaría su mayor temor al Inframundo

Los muchachos sonrieron satisfechos, al parecer esa diosa Perséfone se apiadaría un poco de su osadía, pero no importaba cuánto castigo les esperase, ese pequeño ser merecía su protección.

–No merecen sufrir ese castigo, yo debería de acompañarlos... –murmuró a punto de quebrarse la pelilila

Tenma le dedicó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, quería decirle tantas cosas, besarle y tenerle en sus brazos una última vez, pero no les pondría en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–No Sasha, tienes que quedarte después de todo hay alguien más que va a necesitarte en la Tierra, cuídate mucho y vive tranquila –se despidió dedicándole una mirada al vientre de la ojiverde

Dio media vuelta tratando de no pensar en cómo sería, ni en el hecho de que nunca le conocería, pero sabía que Sasha sería una buena madre, después de todo, Partita también había sido una buena madre con él.

* * *

Como dije es la continuación del shot anterior de Tenma y Sasha

La primera escena se basa en un extra que salió hace un tiempo y que se ubica entre el regreso de Tenma de la Isla de Kanon y la partida hacia el Navío de la Esperanza.

Tomé ciertas escenas del manga y las corté con mis pensamientos, no transcribí todo porque pues creo que sería muy aburrido y casi se consideraría un plagio, por eso decidí poner los pensamientos aunque resulte un poco confuso.

Para los que leen mi otro fic notarán la razón por la cual Tenma no duda en sacrificarse por Sasha y además el sentido de sus palabras, así mismo Alone lo comprendió, porque pudo escuchar la voz de Saori.

Por último la canción que ocupé la interpreta "La quinta estación" y es homónima del título del fic, les recomiendo escucharla, porque pues habla en mi opinión del amor que se tiene esta pareja que tanto me gusta.

Creo que sería todo por ahora, cuídense mucho y nos estaremos leyendo

(besitos y abrazos digitales, porque esos no hacen daño ;D! )

MCR77 off~

PD. No estoy muerida, estoy trabada con el siguiente capi de "Cuán Profundo es tu Amor", quiero ponerle tantas cosas que no sé qué ponerle xD... pero bueno, de cualquier forma en unos días subo el siguiente shot de esta colección...


	7. The Lady in Red (MiloxShaina) UA

**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias... Volumen 2  
**

Esta es la segunda parte del shot de Milo y Shaina, les advierto que puede estar muy OOC, así que espero me disculpen,

Puede ser algo confuso, así que me disculpo de antemano

* * *

**The Lady in Red**

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight/ **_Nunca te había visto tan grandiosa como lo estás esta noche_**

I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing/ **_nunca te había visto brillar tanto, eres increíble_**

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side/ **_nunca había visto tantas personas deseando estar a tu lado_**

And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away/ **_y entonces tu volteaste hacia mí y sonreíste robándome el aliento_**

And I have never had such a feeling/ **_Nunca tuve esta sensación_**

Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight/ **_una sensación de completo y absoluto amor_**

Milo se recriminó mentalmente por sus acciones, pero es solo que aquella bella mujer de vestimenta roja, había encendido algo en el fondo de su alma desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos se posaron en su figura, luego su voz le había hechizado, no por su dulce tono, sino por la elocuencia con la que se expresaba, dejando entrever la pureza y nobleza que su corazón poseía, puesto que a pesar de esa herida y esa traición, Shaina (ese era su nombre) mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le acompañara en esa jornada llamada vida.

Milo sabía que desde ese momento su mayor deseo era estar a su lado, ayudarle a sanar sus heridas y por qué no decirlo, sanarse a sí mismo del vacío que Shoko había dejado en su alma, de la forma en que le había hecho pensar que un hombre en su posición jamás podría encontrar sinceridad en alguien más.

Mentiría si dijera que no odiaba desde el fondo de su ser a ese malnacido que le había hecho tanto daño a su Cobra, lo cierto era que incluso Shaina lo sabía. No iba a negar que a pesar del tiempo conocía su fragilidad y la hipocresía que él malnacido poseía, puesto que nunca aún después de ese par de años había admitido que mantuvieron una relación. Por eso Milo le había pedido ayuda a sus amigos, para mantenerle vigilado, pues una persona de ese tipo no era de las que te dejara en paz fácilmente; lo dicho ocurrió unos días antes, cuando contactó una vez más a Shaina.

Apretó con fuerza aquel objeto metálico, luego lo miró con detenimiento, para guardarlo nuevamente, una maldita coincidencia, porque Milo lo había planeado todo para ese momento y rogó a los cielos que Shaina no se arrepintiera de ir a la Convención, porque él se había esmerado en terminar sus grabaciones 3 días antes, para poder recoger esa pequeña y preciosa alhaja que llevaba meses preparando, luego se había asegurado de que sus trajes se enviaran por separado al hotel, para que ella no se enterase; mientras su amigo Dohko y su hijo Shiryu le ayudarían para hacerla pasar al escenario.

Y ahí estaba ella tan adorable como deslumbrante, una verdadera valquiria con sus alas tan blancas, su armadura roja y esa falda azul, respondiendo con tanta amabilidad a las preguntas que el hijo de Dohko le hacía.

–...en realidad este traje es el complementario del que usaría mi pareja –explicó dando un suspiro de resignación –pero él no pudo asistir –agregó

–¡Oh vaya! Es una lástima, pero no deberíamos de desperdiciar algo así, por qué no nos das una pequeña demostración, además aquí tenemos a unos cuantos asistentes que les gustaría ayudarte –Shiryu hizo una seña para que le entregaran un sobre con la escena que debería de representar.

La vio asentir después de leer

–Recuerda, sin nervios, tu participación es lo más importante –le alentó

Justo a la mitad del escenario adoptó su posición al desenfundar esa espada; Milo sonrió ajustándose la máscara y se acercó blandiendo su cetro, tal y como lo habían ensayado comenzaron con esa "pelea", la vio blandir su espada con tremenda gracia y en un improviso le hizo creer que le había dado de lleno en el estómago de forma tal que había recibido una "herida mortal", cayó al suelo de rodillas y ahogó un quejido "al quedarse sin aliento", de una forma tan convincente que Shaina se quedó quieta, la vio palidecer, mientras él sostenía su espada y bajaba la cabeza.

–¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con voz temblorosa

Pero Milo no respondió, solo hizo una seña para que se acercara a ayudarle

–Tu mano... –susurró sin voz

–¿Eh?... –

–Tu mano izquierda... –le pidió Milo actuando de una forma tan convincente que era digno de un Óscar

La peliverde extendió su mano sin pensar, en ese instante fue que Milo se arrodilló y se despojó de aquella máscara.

–Shaina –le sonrió coqueto

–¿Milo? ¡¿Milo qué haces aquí?! –inquirió la fémina visiblemente sorprendida sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo

Al tiempo que el peliazul sacaba de entre sus ropas una cajita de terciopelo

–Shaina, mi Cobra, te amo –sonrió –mi mayor deseo es que me permitieras ser tu compañero en este viaje que llamamos vida, Shaina ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? –pidió abriendo la cajita y develando una sortija muy peculiar

El rostro de la fémina tenía una expresión de shock, involuntariamente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

–¿Hablas en serio Milo? ¿Realmente quieres que una mujer como yo... quieres que una amargada, aburrida y desagradable mujer sea tu compañera? –sollozó

–Shaina, eres la mujer más hermosa, la más noble, pura y dulce, la vida es un viaje en el que debemos de madurar y aprender, es cierto que en soledad uno se conoce a sí mismo, pero para crecer en verdad se tiene que conocer un punto de vista diferente, y esa eres tú, Shaina para mí ha sido una fortuna conocerte, y es mi culpa no haberlo hecho antes... –respondió Milo usando las mismas palabras que escuchó de ella la primera vez que la vio –así que Shaina, mi amor, mi cobra, ¿aceptarías que yo fuera tu compañero? –le pidió

–¡Sí! ¡Si Milo, quisiera acompañarte toda la vida! –sonrió Shaina abalanzándose hacia él –Sí me quiero casar contigo –

Milo le colocó ese peculiar anillo en su dedo y luego la tomó en sus brazos para besarla con tremenda ternura. En ese momento escucharon a la multitud gritar emocionada, lo habían olvidado por completo.

–¡Felicidades Milo! –gritó la multitud

El par de enamorados se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

Perdonen la demora, pero me encuentro en un momento muy importante de mi vida, donde la decisión que tome tendrá consecuencias en mi futuro y pues necesito saber que estoy haciendo lo correcto, les pido que me manden sus mejores deseos.

Este fue un regalo para mi amiga beauty-amazon, a quien aprecio mucho y le agradezco también que dedique un poco de su tiempo a conversar conmigo.

La historia no se apega tal cual a la canción, es más como metafórica de los sentimientos que tiene Milo hacia Shaina, porque es una mujer hermosa no solo en lo físico sino en lo sentimental, es la persona que realmente quiere tener en su vida. Si recordarán en el shot anterior de esta pareja se ven cómo es que se enamoran y cómo es que Milo tenía interés en ella.

El "vestido" rojo en este caso se refiere a un cosplay de Valquiria que porta Shaina y que Milo lleva un complementario. Milo tenía ya unos meses planeando la pedida de matrimonio de Shaina y siendo un actor no quería mantenerlo en secreto, por eso elige hacerlo en la "Convención" con ayuda de su amigo Dohko y su hijo Shiryu.

Sé que algunos lectores de Veinte Flores desean la conclusión, la cual no he olvidado, sin embargo en mi situación actual no tengo cabeza para escribir una sola palabra, de verdad lo lamento y sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa pero como soy una autora cursi, todo lo que hago sale del corazón para cautivarlos y darles un buen rato, así que pido de su paciencia y comprensión.

En fin, nos estaremos leyendo cuídense mucho y no se tomen a juego la situación actual, más vale prevenir que lamentar.


	8. Nunca es Suficiente (MinosxAnna) UA

**Diez Canciones, Diez Historias... Volumen 2  
**

Esta es la precuela de "Inocente Pobre Amiga" de la colección anterior, también notarán que se entrelaza con otros shot de esta colección

Sin más...

* * *

**Nunca es Suficiente (MinosxAnna) [UA]**

**Mi corazón estalla por tu amor, ¿Y tú qué crees que esto es muy normal?**

**Acostumbrado estas tanto al amor que no lo ves, yo nunca he estado así**

**Y tú te vas, jugando a enamorar, todas las ilusiones vagabundas que se dejan alcanzar.**

**Y no verás, que lo que yo te ofrezco es algo incondicional**

**No ha cambiado nada mi sentir, aunque me haces mal te quiero aquí**

**Mi corazón estalla de dolor, ¿cómo evitar que se fracture en mil?**

**Te perderás, dentro de mis recuerdos por haberme hecho llorar**

Sus ojos verdes dibujaron la figura abatida de su hermana menor, una extraña ira le recorrió de pies a cabeza, mentiría si dijera que para él, la jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes no era la luz de su vida, su pequeña princesa. Se acercó sigiloso y sin decir nada le abrazó por la espalda.

–¿Kanon? ¿Eres tú? –interrogó con voz quebrada la chica

–¿A quién más esperabas princesa?–inquirió con humor el peliazul

–No sé, tal vez a Saga –respondió la ojiverde limpiándose las lágrimas

–Me ofende que prefieras al aburrido, señor abogado perfecto y feo de Saga, en comparación de mí, el divertidísimo, temerario y guapo agente de policía Kanon... –

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de la muchacha cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar el rostro de su hermano mayor.

–Eres un tontito, ustedes son gemelos idénticos, ninguno puede ser más guapo que el otro –rió abrazándose a él

–Pero más divertido si, la seriedad de Saga hace que sea mortal estar a su lado –se quejó el menor de los gemelos haciendo una mueca –Saga no era así, debe ser culpa de la antipática con la que anda... –

–eso ni lo voy a discutir –respondió la chica antes de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su hermano

E involuntariamente la castaña empezó a hipar, Kanon conocía a la perfección el nombre del único desgraciado que sería capaz de hacer llorar a su princesa. Es que en la cabeza del gemelo menor no podía concebir la sola idea de que un hombre fuera tan cruel como para tratar de esa forma a una inocente jovencita, una que le había dado todo de sí para hacerlo feliz, incluso enfrentarse al más duro y estricto hombre, su propio padre, el juez de hierro Aspros.

La pequeña mujer sollozó con mayor fuerza, tratando en vano articular alguna frase coherente que pudiera explicarle el dolor que desgarraba su alma por culpa de aquel maldito peliplata.

–¿Sabes que puedo hacer que no lo encuentren hasta dentro de dos semanas en un callejón pudriéndose dentro de un contenedor de basura? –le ofreció Kanon acariciando su cabeza

–...eso no... –por un instante pensó que lo perdonaría y eso solo hacía que se le revolvieran las entrañas –eso no sería suficiente...–agregó sollozando

Una sonrisita se dibujó en los labios del peliazul

–yo lo amo, pero mi corazón ya no soporta más –confesó –porque no solo se trata de esa secretaria trepadora... –apretó la camisa blanca de Kanon que ya estaba manchada de su maquillaje –han sido varias, demasiadas... hay una en especial... una a la que... –tragó saliva –le prometió casarse, prometió casarse con ella... siento que ella lo ama tanto como yo... –explicó

–¿no la odias? –interrogó completamente extrañado por la actitud empática de su hermana

–ella no tiene la culpa, ya bastante está sufriendo... lo leí, tuvo el cinismo de decirle que nos casaríamos... –negó –yo soy "la solución" de sus problemas... un trofeo, una llave para el éxito... un objeto nada más...–

Kanon abrazó con mayor fuerza el cuerpecillo tembloroso de la menor.

–ya te dije que estará 2 semanas en el basurero con todos los huesos rotos... –afirmó el ojiverde

–Eso debería de ser después de que le embarguen sus cuentas y propiedades ¿no crees? –comentó desde el marco de la puerta el mayor de los hermanos

–¿Saga? –

–¿Saga, el implacable abogado puño de hierro sería capaz? –interrogó sorprendido su gemelo

–Por esta princesa sería capaz de ser yo mismo quien lo aviente a ese basurero –sonrió acercándose

–ya oíste princesa, ¿nos dejarás darle un buen escarmiento al malnacido de Minos? –

Los ojos verdes de la castaña brillaron

–Yo lo amo –hipó –seré yo quien de la primera estocada –anunció enseñándoles la sortija de compromiso que le había entregado meses atrás...

–Lo que mi pequeña Anna desee –sonrió Saga acariciando su cabello

–pero el tiro de gracia es mío –pidió Kanon con una sonrisa sádica

* * *

Como dije arriba Esta es la precuela de "Inocente Pobre Amiga" de la serie anterior... y como habrán notado está enlazado con los shots de ShainaxMilo, así como el de KanonxThetis... Y posiblemente haya uno más de ese universo...

Bueno, se me hace algo interesante imaginar un universo "normal" de nuestros personajes, como dije Aspros es un Juez pero tiene una firma de abogados con Deuteros, donde Saga es uno de los más prominentes abogados. Mientras que Kanon en su rebeldía decidió ser policía jaja... Anna, creo que nunca decidí bien qué haría pero lo que sí es que no es una princesita de esas que no hacen nada...

Como nota aclaratoria Anna sabe de Shaina pero no la odia, solo detesta a la secretaria porque esa si presumía de ser la amante del prometido de la hija de Aspros...

Y la Anna a la que me refiero no es un OC, es la Anna que sale en el extra con Minos y que en mi opinión la trata muy dulcemente xD

Les tengo buenas y malas noticias:

Las malas son que en un mes mi vida dio un giro de 180°, se complicó mucho durante unas semanas y pues entre algunas cosas que me pasaron fue que mi laptop hizo "kambum" en una actualización y perdí todos mis archivos de 1 año, (porque tenía un respaldo de hace un año exactamente por fortuna) y entre esas cosas se fue la portada y cabeceras de esta serie que estaba usando en wattpad, aunque confieso que de los fics solo se perdió la planeación de una historia de un OC que tengo en mente y el inicio de un shot que involucraba a Afrodita de Piscis que nació de un fanart hiperrealista que vi... Lo cual aunado a todos los cambios que tuve que afrontar me provocó una crisis de la cual me estoy recuperando poco a poco. Sé que no es una excusa y que son asuntos absolutamente irrelevantes para algunos lectores, sin embargo ya les había dicho en un par de ocasiones que mi estilo (si se le puede llamar así) implica escribir desde el corazón y el alma para poder provocarles emociones a mis lectores.

Las buenas noticias es que salvo ese par de ideas que aún tengo en mente con pequeños mensajes y anotaciones, todo lo demás está intacto, salvo como dije las cabecerasde wattpad y... el fic de Sisifo se salvó por completo pero sigue en proceso de escritura (XD ah sí portada y cabecera están intactas afortunadamente)

Así como Cuán Profundo es tu Amor, todo está perfectamente... solo tengo que continuar con el capi que tengo pendiente...

Les agradezco a los que me dieron palabras de apoyo por la toma de decisión que les comenté haría ;D.

Creo que es todo por ahora, cuídense mucho ya sabe que es mejor prevenir que lamentar

MCR77 off~

PD. Nop, Chris no es la esposa de Aspros ni la madre de sus hijos xP!


End file.
